Her exboss
by troopersmith
Summary: Sally and Chris Hammond went on a date.


Her ex-boss.

Chris didn't want to go to the Peraces' baby christening but he wanting to see her again. He had heard about that Sean Bateman raping her few weeks ago and that had come after her fiancé had died after a shout.

He wasn't looking forward in seeing George again. He had heard that George and Kelly had spite up and was divorced now.

He walked into the hall where the christening was being held and was surprised to see the whole place done up in SCI-FI things. Geoff walked up to Chris.

'Hi Chris.' Geoff said.

'Hi Geoff.' Chris said. 'Thanks for inviting me.' He looked around and noticed Sal with Recall and Hyper and other men. She still looked beautiful even in her formal uniform.

Fiona walked up to them.

They talked for a while. Chris had noticed Kelly with Maggie.

Chris walked up to Sally and the rest of the guys.

'Hello.' Chris said to his old watch.

'Hello Chris.'

'You remember Hi-Ho Silver?' Hyper asked Chris.'He was at Shadbrook.'

'Yes I do.' Chris said. 'How are you?' He was staring at Sally while talking to the young man.

'I am great. I like it better with those guys at Blackwell.' Hi- Ho said.

'How are you liking Fire Investigation?' Sally asked Chris.

'It great.' Chris said. 'It's great to be back in London again.' He smiled at Sally.

'Yes it must be.' Sally said.

'I am sorry to heard about Sicknote and Joe.' Chris said.

'Pity you missed their funerals?' Sally said.

'I was there but I kept a low profile I didn't want any fuss cause. It was a great funerals. They are both missed by everyone.' Chris said. Shut up about funeral of her dead fiancé. Chris told himself.

'Thank you, Chris.' Sally said. 'It would be bad if things kick off then.'

'Heard that you and Joe just got engaged when he died.' Chris said. 'It must be bad for you.'

'I am getting on okay.' Sally said. 'Take each day as it comes.'

'How's Jean and Sicknote's kids coping?' Chris asked.

'They had moved away to France after Sicknote's death.' Recall said.

'How is Dan?' Chris asked.

'He is travel the world for a year or two.' Sally said. He had asked her if she want to join him but she doesn't want to travel the world at the moment.

'Lucky sod.' Chris said. 'Where is he now?'

'Australia the last time he email me two weeks ago.' Sally said.

They talked for a few more minutes. Then Chris walk to John Coleman and Maggie and talked to them. Chris kept looking over at Sally. He like the way her hair is.

Sally was trying to call George to warn him that Chris is there. But she can't get in touch with him.

The ceremony had begin when George and Andie walked into the hall. Chris was beside Sally when George saw him.

What that bastard doing here? George thinks.

Later on Kelly and Chris was talking near the food, when Kelly nearly fall over and Chris hold her by the arm to steady her. That was enough for George to walked up to them and hit Chris in the face hard and knock him flying onto the food table.

Chris went to the small office. Sally went in to see how is he.

'You want any help?' Sally asked him.

'I should be okay.' Chris said, smiling at her. 'You can keep me company.'

'OK.' Sally said. She sat down at the desk next to Chris. 'Let me do that.' Sally said.

She take the cotton wool buds from him and begin to wipe the blood from his lip and his nose.

'Are you feeling okay?' Sally asked. 'No headaches or anything?'

'Heard that a kiss from a beautiful woman would make cut lips better.' Chris said with a smiled.

Sally just laughed. 'Where are you going to get one of these from?'

'I am looking at one right now.' Chris said.

Sally laughed. 'Smooth talker you are.'

'Sorry.' Chris said.

'Why are you sorry?' Sally asked. Then she leaned down and kiss him on the lips.

He kissed her back. After a few minutes of passionate kissing. They pulled apart.

'Want to go on a date?' Chris asked. 'Tonight?'

Sally looked into his face. 'That be good.' Sally said. 'What time?'

'Pick you up about 7 o'clock.' Chris said. 'A meal be okay?'

'That be okay.' Sally said. 'Well does that kiss made you better?'

'Yes and no.' Chris said. 'I got another swollen area on my body now.' he smiled at her face as she laughed.

'Maybe if you are a good boy I might help you with that problem later.'

Chris laughed. 'I be very good boy.'

They learned in to kiss again only this time more passionate.

'Chris we better stop before things get too much.' Sally said.

That evening Chris picked Sally up at her and Hyper's flat at seven o'clock.

He couldn't believe how breathtaking beautiful she look in her red strapless mini dress and red high heels shoes.

'You look beautiful.' Chris said. He kissed her.

'You look great too.' Sally said.

They went to a restaurant. They had a great time, talking like old friends.

'You want to go on somewhere?' Chris asked.

'I got work in the morning, don't want to be out too late.' Sally said. She was nervous about later on. Would he want to have sex tonight?

'I can take you home.' Chris said. 'Sal, please, don't worry about things, I am not expected anything tonight.'

'You know?' Sally asked.

'Yes, a mate of mine find out and she want to tell me because she know that I was mates with you and the rest of the guys.' Chris said.

Chris drove them back to Sally and Hyper's flat.

'Do you want a drink?' Sally asked.

'Yes please.' Chris said.

Sally put on some coffee.

'We got wine if you want?' Sally called from the kitchen.

'Coffee be fine.' Chris said. He want to keep a clear head.

'Sugar and Milk?' Sally asked.

'Two sugar and black.' Chris said.

Sally carrying the mugs of coffee and put them on the coffee table.

'Thanks.' Chris said.

'Thank you for the great night.' Sally said.

'Thank you for the great company.' Chris said. 'Where is Hyper tonight?'

'Out with some mates.' Sally said.

They leaned forward and started to kissing passionate on the lips. After five minutes of passionate kissing. Chris stopped.

'What wrong?' Sally asked. She could feel Chris' hardness against her thigh.

'Don't want to force you.' Chris said. 'Want to make sure that are completely sure about sleeping with me.'

'I am sure.' Sally said. 'Want to go to bed?'

'Yes.' Chris said.

Sally led Chris to her bedroom. Chris stayed the night. Hyper was shocked to see Chris the next morning.


End file.
